


Red's Little Bunny

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Red is on the hunt for Sans.
Relationships: Kustard, Red/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Red's Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Muskka!

Red moved carefully through the thick woods, using the freshly fallen snow to his advantage in keeping silent. His target hadn’t an inkling of where he was, and Red was going to keep it that way until the last possible moment.

It almost felt unfair, the other skeleton’s blue jacket stuck out too much in the snow and the darkness, while Red’s black clothes helped him blend in a little better. Due to his forced training with his brother, he was also nimbler and knew how to use his size to his advantage. His prey had absolutely no chance and it made his magic sing through his bones. He absolutely loved it. It was almost unfair.

Almost.

Red moved along with his target; it would almost be time, he needed just another moment, he watched carefully, was very still when white eye lights scanned the area, shoulders tense – another moment longer – the eye lights passed over him, back was turned, almost there, almost there…

Then there it was; a slight relaxation in the posture, an easier step or two was taken by the prey, giving the predator permission to strike.

The heavy footsteps registered too late, but Sans tried anyway. He only got a few yards when a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him tightly against a larger ribcage. Hands groped over his body as he struggled against the hold, stuck between wanting to melt under the touches and the need to get away. Hot breath against his neck and a dark chuckle sent a shiver through his body.

“Be a good little bunny, now,” Red growled, one hand reaching up to wrap gently, but firmly around Sans’ neck as the other hand started pulling his jacket off.

“No, let go!” Sans demanded, still fighting against the other despite losing as his jacket was tossed casually onto the snow.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Red murmured before bending to bite the back of Sans’ neck, causing the other to cry out, then whimper as his body shook in pleasure. “Good boy,” Red said as he began licking the bite.

Sans’ legs felt wobbly, he knew he would fall face first into the snow if he didn’t have Red supporting him, so he stopped fighting for a moment. His head reeled at the sensation of Red’s warm tongue dancing along the painful bite and the cool surface of his bones. The hand around his neck tightened slightly as Red place another bite on his neck, less painful this time, but still a firm bite, and Sans’ hand started clawing at the hand around his neck.

“I’m not squeezin’ ya that hard, sweetheart,” Red purred, his free hand dancing along Sans’ ribs.

“Mmm, but, still, I,” Sans babbled, seeming unable to string together a sentence.

Red smirked and began licking at the second bite. Sans moaned briefly, but then he reached up to cover his mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah, I wanna hear ya,” Red said, pulling his hand away from his mouth and holding it behind his back.

Sans shook his head, yanking his body again for freedom and failing. Red bit down on his clavicle with a growl, making Sans cry out again in pain, then the hand that was around his neck slid up to hook a few fingers in the hinge of his jaw.

“Sing fer me, sweetheart,” Red growled, grinding his hips against Sans’ backside as he licked at the third bite.

“Ahh, ahhhh!” Sans moaned, now unable to keep it in.

“Good boy,” Red murmured.

The fingers released his jaw to grab his other hand and pulled it behind his back. Sans was shakier than he realized and couldn’t fight as Red slipped soft cuffs around his wrist and then clipped them together. He pulled at them experimentally, which made Red chuckle.

“Not goin’ anywhere,” he said in an almost sing-song tone, making Sans throw a glare at him over his shoulder. “Now, now, m’little bunny, no need for that. You know what I want from ya, all ya gotta do is say it.”

Sans growled in response.

“That wasn’t it, sweetheart.”

Red yanked Sans back against him, his hands slipping underneath his clothes, toying with his ribs and pelvis, licking at his neck, making Sans squirm.

“Mmm, this is very much in the way, but since yer a lil’ tied up at the moment.”

Sans watched in almost horror as Red’s claws tore at his white t-shirt, exposing his bones to the cold air and making it easier for him to scrap those sharp fingertips across them. Sans cried out at the sensation again, and again those fingers were back in his mouth.

“So good for me, Sansy, such a good boy,” Red murmured, pressing a kiss against his skull as his free hands wandered underneath his shorts. “Oh, my, my, lookie what we have here.”

Red pulled Sans’ cock from his shorts, giving it a few firm strokes, feeling Sans shaking.

“You know what I want,” Red reminded him.

Sans shook his head.

“All right, guess I’m just gonna have-ta make ya sing.”

Red continued to touch Sans with slow, lengthy strokes, sometimes swiping a finger across the head, spreading the bits of magic that began to leak out, thrilling at how Sans tried to contain his sounds of pleasure but finding it impossible with his jaw forced open. Red felt Sans struggling, resisting, and it hit something deep in his soul, but after some time, Sans was beginning to give in.

“Reh, Reh,” Sans moaned around his fingers.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said, taking his fingers out of the other’s mouth.

“P-please, Red, I, I can’t take it anymore.”

“That so?”

“Please.”

“You know what I wanna hear.”

Sans hesitated, Red gripped his neck again with a growl.

“Say it, Sans.”

“I-I, I submit. Please, Red, take me, I submit.”

Red smiled, turning Sans’ face so he could kiss him. Sans moaned into his mouth and kissed back.

“Such a good boy,” Red purred, stroking Sans’ cheekbone.

Sans gasped when it felt like Red was gone for a moment, but then he felt cold against his legs and he was soon guided down onto his shaking knees in the snow. His jacket was pulled back over, rolled up, and place under his head, his ass now exposed to the air, and he was about to call out for Red when something warm and slippery searched and then teased at his entrance.

“Shit, Red, stars, please,” Sans panted.

Red ignored him, his hands squeezing the mounds of magic as he slipped his tongue into Sans, testing, stretching, pleasing him until his moans turned into needy pants.

“Please, Red, please, fuck me,” Sans begged.

“Hang on, sweetheart,” Red said as he pulled away to push his shorts down, palming his own member before teasing the head across the slickened entrance. “How bad do ya want it, my little bunny?”

“Bad, Red, so bad, please, please,” Sans moaned, trying to push himself back into him.

“Easy, easy,” Red said, keeping a hand on Sans’ behind, holding him in place as he slowly, ever so slowly, pressed inside.

Sans cried out, tears in his eye sockets at the feeling of being so slowly filled, Red’s girth pushing his inner walls apart, his length moving deeper and deeper into him. Sans pulled against his wrist restraints, tried to sit up, but at his angle he couldn’t, he couldn’t even press back into Red; Sans’ only option was to stay still and whimper in overwhelming pleasure as he was penetrated.

“Ah, fuck, yer always so damn tight, sweetheart,” Red said, stroking along Sans’ spine as he fully seated himself. “Hope you don’t mind, but I ain’t gonna last too long.”

“Fuck, Red, please,” Sans begged again, wriggling as much as he could.

“Heh, heh, well, since ya asked so sweetly.”

Sans would wonder later if anyone could hear his scream as Red slowly pulled out of him. The drag and friction was too much and he nearly came when Red only had the head of his cock inside, but thankfully he couldn’t wait any longer himself, setting a steady rhythm after one more hard and fast thrust into Sans, pulling out another cry.

Red kept to his word and didn’t last very long, which suited Sans just fine.

“Please, please Red, cum inside me, please,” Sans begged.

“Ye’ asked fer it,” Red growled, gripping Sans’ hipbones and pounding into him hard and fast.

“Shit, shit, yes, Red, yes!”

With a shout of his own, Red peaked, thrusting deep inside of Sans, and Sans came to his own completion upon feeling the flood of hot magic being emptied inside of him.

They both breathed heavily for a moment, the only sounds in the silent, snowy woods that surrounded them.

“I, I’m going to release yer wrists,” Red said.

“O-okay,” Sans murmured.

The cool air felt nice, the snow even more so as Sans let his arms fall limply to the ground.

“I’m gonna pull outta ya now, a’ight?”

“Yeah.”

They both winced a little at the separation. Red leaned forward to wrap his arms around Sans and pull him into his lap, kissing the markings on his neck, hand moving to rubs Sans’ wrists.

“Such a good, good boy,” Red murmured between kisses. “Are ya all right?”

Sans nodded. “Yes, thank you. That was amazing.”

“Let’s get back to the house, I’ll get ya some water, bathe ya, then we can nap until dinner time.”

Sans smiled, nodding again, and turning in Red’s lap. “Can I have a kiss first?”

“Of course, anythin’ ya want, sweetheart,” Red said.

Sans smiled, bringing his hands up to Red’s face, cradling it as he kissed him gently.

“You’re amazing, Red, I love you.”

“I love ya too, Sansy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
